Relationships
by MissSapphire
Summary: Jekyll goes through arguements with Hyde once again.
1. Arguements

_Author's notes: I do not own LXG, or Jekyll and Hyde_

Henry Jekyll wandered down the hallways in the Nautilius, seemingly talking to himself. Moonlight faintly shined through the windows, giving little light in the halls. He stared at his reflection on the walls, no, it wasn't _his_ reflection, it was his alter ego's, Mr. Hyde.

_Drink the elixir! Let me out so we can get Mina to love us!_ Hyde yelled.

"No! I will _not_ drink it! It is not proper to do this during the night!"

_Proper, proper, proper, that's all you think about!_

"Be quiet!" Moments later, he began to feel a migraine take over. He clutched his head and stopped at his tracks. "Stop that!"

_Make me!_

The headache grew worse, and he quickly ran to his room. He entered and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Edward, I will not drink no matter what you do!" Instead of a response, his head throbbed with even more pain. When he couldn't take anymore, he collapsed to the floor.

Jekyll opened his eyes, only to find himself in his bed, and Tom Sawyer and Mina surrounding him. He quickly jerked up.

"Easy there, pal," Tom said.

"We found you unconscious on the floor when we called you for breakfast. What happened?" asked Mina, concern in her voice. He gulped first, and replied,

"I... fell asleep."

_You coward! Man up, dammit! Tell the truth! _Hyde shouted out with rage.

"Quiet!" Jekyll hissed.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry, that was for Hyde," He blinked his eyes at a fast pace, hinting that he was nervous. "Would you please, leave me alone?"

"Don't y'want to eat?" Tom asked.

"L-Later." They both walked away, giving Jekyll some time to be alone.

_Great job, coward, now Mina just went away... _

Jekyll ignored him, and lied back down.

_You can't ignore me, Henry, I can annoy you anytime. Now, just drink the potion, and let's go and get Mina!_

"_Let's_? I cannot even control myself when I'm you! I would never trust you!"

_Not even that time I saved this boat from sinking? That time, you trusted me!_

Jekyll was furious now, and didn't want to deal with all of this. "Just shut up! Your nonsense is getting in my way!" There was silence, no answer. He decided that he finally won this argument, after all the other fights they've had. After a few minutes, he stood up and went to the dining room for breakfast. As he entered, he saw the remaining members eating on the long table, Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner, Tom Sawyer, and last, but not least, Mina, the woman he secretly loves.

"Good morning, Dr. Jekyll, how are you?" Nemo asked with a bright smile.

"I've been through some arguments with Edward," He sat down next to Mina.

"Oh, of course. Now, to get that out of the way, what would you like?"

"The same as usual, bread."

"... Is that really all you want? Just bread?"

He nodded.

"All right," he sighed. He asked one of the servants to fetch some bread. He came to Jekyll as quickly as he can and set the three slices of bread on a plate. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you," He grabbed his plate and walked to his room.

"Dr. Jekyll, do you not wish to sit and eat with us?"

"No, I'd rather be alone," He fastened his pace and entered his room. He sat on a chair and set down his plate on a table.

_Really, Henry? You always eat bread everyday! I want somethin' different! _Hyde yelled.

"I prefer to eat light, Edward," He began eating, trying to ignore Hyde. He suddenly heard faint knocks from his door. He swallowed his food and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mina."

He was surprised, he never expected her to visit his room. He opened the door slowly and allowed her to come in. "What is it that you need?"

"I just want to know if you're okay. During the nights, I always hear you yelling." He stood silently, not knowing how to answer.

_Come one, Henry! This might be our chance!_

"No, Edward, not now," Jekyll whispered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. Look, Mina... I don't know if I belong in this league..."

"Don't say that. You're perfect for treating the wounded, and fighting."

"No, it wasn't me, it was Edward fighting," Mina was lost at words. He was already broken in the first place, and she didn't want to break him even more.

"... I'll be leaving now," she spoke softly. She quietly walked out of his room and closed the door. Jekyll gazed intently at the opened box full of vials.

_Drink it, Henry..._

He suddenly had the urgency to walk over to it. He quickly came back to his senses and felt very guilty.

"No! Stop telling me that!" As Jekyll was arguing with Hyde again, Mina listened to every word he said from the door. She felt deep sympathy for him, and walked away.


	2. Epilogue

_Author's notes: I do not own LXG, or Jekyll and Hyde._

_How funny, this is my first multi-chapter story... Too bad this chapter is very short._

Night fell once again, and this was a signal for Jekyll to take a small stroll in the hallways of the Nautilius. Due to all the stress he's been in, he wanted to walk around a bit until he felt very drowsy. He went out of his room and explored the dim halls. He visited some rooms he has been to before, examined the devices and tools, and checked Mina's door. He heard nothing but the creaking of the submarine-ship, or, at least, that's what he would call it. Other than that, it was silent. "How unusual, Hyde's been very quiet lately...," he whispered. He leaned back against the wall and thought about his dreams of Mina and himself. He wished that they could leave the league and live their lives together. However, he knew this is impossible. He also wondered why the league is only for "extraordinary" gentlemen. He believed that Tom Sawyer is neither extraordinary, or a gentlemen. Although, he doesn't know what to think about Rodney Skinner. He may be invisible, but he does not act very much like a gentlemen.

_Henry, come on, I'm so tired now._

He sighed. "Alright, Edward. But, do not disturb me."

_I swear._

"Cross your heart?"

_Ugh, sure._ He felt impatient, so Henry quickly walked through the hallway to his room. When he finally grabbed the doorknob, he heard a voice,

"Dr. Jekyll?"

He franticly turned around, only to see a black coat and a black hat. "Oh, hello, Mr. Skinner," His voice was slightly shaking, hinting that he was nervous. Of course, he never felt uncomfortable around an invisible man. "I hope you were not planning to scare me."

"Nah, of course not. I was just asking, how would you react if you found out that some pretty woman loves you?"

"Mr. Skinner, this is too personal, I must sleep now."

"Hmph, good night, Henry." He walked away as Jekyll enter his room. He carefully closed the door and sat on the side of his bed. He removed his shoes and long socks and lied down. He covered his body with his blanket and drifted off to sleep.

"Mina, I wish you will love me back."


End file.
